criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Bash of the Year
Bash of the Year is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighteenth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred ninth case overall. It takes place in Altered Present. Plot In order to learn more about Ammon Bast, Jack and the player inflitrated his party under the disguises of the French ambassador and a general, respectively. In the mansion lounge, however, they found Gypt Technologies CEO Gérard Arnault with his head fatally bashed in. Mid-investigation, dynasty spokesman Eugene Donkin started making a commotion over his despair about being in the killer's midst. Soon after, Ammon told the team he would take over the investigation if they did not find the killer in time. Fortunately, the team found enough evidence to arrest Eugene for the murder. Eugene admitted that Gérard had recorded him criticizing Pharaoh Ramses XLIII due to his talk show idea being rejected. Fearing that the recording was essentially a death sentence, Eugene bashed Gérard's head in to silence him. The team handed him over to Ammon, who said that the Pharaoh would have his head for his crime. The team was able to secure a mere prison sentence, however, claiming that France would not approve of capital punishment. Afterwards, Jack and the player found a hard drive with Nefertiti's logs, proving that she had been in correspondence with Ammon throughout her entire tenure in T.I.M.E. Furthermore, she had also asked Ammon to keep a key safe. They then asked resistance-aligned mansion chef Philip Ramsey about the key. He then told the team to look for some metal pieces he had stolen from Ammon's bedroom and kept in the kitchen. Upon finding it, the team reassembled the key and held onto it for the time being. Jack and the player also found Ammon's diary in a safe in the lounge. Orlando, upon analyzing it, told Zara and the player that in addition to securing military victories for Egypt, Ammon had also married the various descendants of Cleopatra and Mark Antony to world leaders throughout history. Furthermore, Orlando concluded that the key to restoring the original timeline was undoing Ammon's securing of the shipping and trade routes in the 1700s, a crucial element to the Ptolemy rise in power. The team then asked historian Sirius Atwood for help getting back their time machine. Sirius then said he could arrange a meeting with resistance-aligned Sphinx News journalist Tabu Kebu so the team could find out where its time machine was stored. After all those events transpired, the team prepared to attend a meeting with Tabu. Summary Victim *'Gérard Arnault' (found with his head bashed in at a party) Murder Weapon *'Cat Statue' Killer *'Eugene Donkin' Suspects C309P1.png|Ammon Bast C309P2.png|Philip Ramsey C309P3.png|Neha Adarsh C309P4.png|Eugene Donkin C309P5.png|Safiya Hanif Quasi-suspect(s) C309PQ1.png|Sirius Atwood C293PQ2'.png|Amy Young Killer's Profile *The killer eats ta'meya. *The killer knows the constitution. *The killer smokes a hookah pipe. *The killer wears gold clothes. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes C309CS1A.jpg|Fancy Lounge C309CS1B.jpg|Coffee Table C309CS2A.jpg|Kitchen C309CS2B.jpg|Kitchen Counter C309CS3A.jpg|Rooftop Party C309CS3B.jpg|Party Buffet Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fancy Lounge. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Ammon Bast; Victim identified: Gérard Arnault) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows the constitution) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ta'meya) *Ask Ammon Bast when he last saw the victim. (Prerequisite: Fancy Lounge investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Kitchen) *Investigate Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Ammon interrogated; Clues: Pieces of Metal, Woman's Handbag) *Examine Pieces of Metal. (Result: Cooking Award; New Suspect: Philip Ramsey) *Question Philip Ramsey about the victim. (Prerequisite: Cooking Award restored) *Examine Woman's Handbag. (Result: Gift Box) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Inscription; New Suspect: Neha Adarsh) *See what Neha Adarsh can tell us about the victim. (Prerequisite: Inscription unraveled) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *See why Eugene Donkin is causing a scene. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rooftop Party; Profile updated: Eugene eats ta'meya and knows the constitution) *Investigate Rooftop Party. (Prerequisite: Eugene interrogated; Clues: Photo Booth, Victim's Bow Tie) *Examine Photo Booth. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Safiya Hanif) *Talk to Safiya Hanif about the photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Safiya Hanif identified; Profile updated: Safiya eats ta'meya and knows the constitution) *Examine Victim's Bow Tie. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes a hookah pipe; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Kitchen Counter) *Investigate Kitchen Counter. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Clues: Faded Note, Pastry Tower) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Threat) *Question Neha Adarsh about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat unraveled; Profile updated: Neha eats ta'meya and knows the constitution) *Examine Pastry Tower. (Result: Audio Bug) *Analyze Audio Bug. (12:00:00) *Confront Philip Ramsey about spying on us for the resistance. (Prerequisite: Audio Bug analyzed; Profile updated: Philip smokes a hookah pipe) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Party Buffet. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Smart Glasses, Pile of Pillows, Watch of the Watch) *Examine Smart Glasses. (Result: Smart Glasses) *Analyze Smart Glasses. (09:00:00) *Question Ammon Bast about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Smart Glasses analyzed; Profile updated: Ammon eats ta'meya, knows the constitution and smokes a hookah pipe) *Examine Pile of Pillows. (Result: Magazine) *Interrogate Eugene Donkin about his feud with the victim. (Prerequisite: Magazine found; Profile updated: Eugene smokes a hookah pipe) *Examine Back of the Watch. (Result: Pink Powder) *Examine Pink Powder. (Result: Nail Varnish Powder) *Ask Safiya Hanif why she damaged the victim's watch. (Prerequisite: Nail Varnish Powder identified under microscope; Profile updated: Safiya smokes a hookah pipe) *Investigate Coffee Table. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Cloth, Broken Statue) *Examine Bloody Cloth. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gold clothes) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Cat Statue) *Analyze Cat Statue. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Cat Statue; Attribute: The killer has blood type A-) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Time is a Lie (3/5). (No stars) Time is a Lie (3/5) *Investigate Fancy Lounge. (Available after unlocking Time is a Lie; Clues: Locked Safe, Hard Drive) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Opened Safe Diary) *Analyze Ammon's Diary. (06:00:00) *Talk to Sirius Atwood about locating our time machine. (Prerequisite: Ammon's Diary analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Hard Drive. (Result: Hard Drive Label) *Analyze Hard Drive Label. (06:00:00) *Ask Philip Ramsey if he's seen Nebet's key. (Prerequisite: Hard Drive Label analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Philip interrogated; Clue: Kitchen Drawer) *Examine Kitchen Drawer. (Result: Golden Pieces) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Key) *Inform Amy Young about the key. (Prerequisite: Key restored; Reward: Rebel Gun Holster) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Altered Present